Scarecrow
by onewidie98
Summary: Masa depanku adalah kamu. Bukan EXO. Bukan karir. Taoris/Kristao Oneshoot! Happy December everybodeh


**Scarecrow**

**Main Cast : Taoris.**  
**Warning : Failed, Typo, Kata-kata amburadul.**  
**Genre : Sad Romance.**  
**A/N : - Tanda petik bintang(atau kalau tidak bisa dilihat bergaris miring Italic dan di center atau di tengah) adalah sebuah lirik, sedangkan tulisan Italic yang sebelum dan sesudah atau sesudah kalimat terdapat banyak titik adalah bagian flashback.**

**- Cast milik Sang Pencipta dan orang tua masing-masing, EXO milik SMent dan cerita ini milik saya. **

**- No slight readers, no plagiator. **

**- If you have something that want you ask to me, just PM me. okay?**

**- Inspired by Scarecrow by Lee HI and Jung Il Woo.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

Angin sepoy-sepoy menembus rambut blonde ku dengan lembut, hembusan dingin itu juga menyentuh wajahku. Membuat badanku semakin terasa dingin di cuaca yang tak bersahabat seperti ini.

_*I try to feel you at the tip of my fingers  
But I forget. I always forget that I can't touch you._

Sudah setahun ini ia meninggalkanku. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku meninggalkannya.

Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya lagi, bukan karena aku sudah bosan akan kasih sayangnya. Semua yang ia berikan kepadaku cukup membuatku merasa bahwa aku orang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Aku meninggalkannya karena satu alasan. Karir.

_*Do you know? Because you live in the one room of my heart,  
No one else will do.  
Even the memories are lost, even the warmth is gone… now._

Dan sekarang aku merindukannya dan menginginkannya kembali. Apakah aku egois?

**Scarecrow [2012]**

Hujan lebat baru saja menimpa kota kelahiranku beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuat jalan-jalan besar di China lekang oleh orang-orang yang sering berlalu lalang disana, yang biasanya mereka membuat sebuah keributan di jalan-jalan besar itu dan sekarang…terlihat sepi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju keluar rumah. Dengan jaket ditambah sweater untuk menghangatkan tubuhku, aku melangkah dengan kepala ditekukkan menuju sebuah tempat yang sering aku kunjungi jika hujan telah capek membasahi sebagian bumi. Tempat yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput yang meninggi karena bantuan fotosintesis didalamnya. Tempat dimana tersimpan banyak kenangan yang enggan aku tinggalkan.

Kenanganku bersamanya.

_*I know so well that it won't change  
Because everyone has a soul mate in this world  
And that kind of love cannot be forgotten_

Ah, tak terasa sudah satu tahun kau meninggalkanku. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?

Kau tau tidak? Aku merindukanmu sangat. Merindukan saat kita bersama, saat kita bercanda, saat kita saling mengelap sisa ice cream yang melengket di sudut bibir, merindukan saat kau memelukku, merindukan saat kau menciumku dan menyatukan perasaan cinta kita.

Apa kau sudah melupakanku sekarang?

Apa kau sudah melupakan semua kenangan kita?

Apa kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku?

Aku sangat yakin sekali, kau sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai sekarang. Siapa dia? Siapa perempuan beruntung itu? Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya kepadaku?

Aku tak kunjung bisa melupakanmu seperti yang kau suruh setahun yang lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apakah aku telah berbuat dosa karena tak bisa memenuhi permintaan—ah, suruhanmu?

_*You may think that I forgot about you  
You may thing that I am happy with someone else  
But I still can't forget you like this_

Kaki ku terus ku langkahkan sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi. Bukan, taman ini bukan sepi karena hujan lebat tadi. Tetapi, taman ini sudah tak dikunjungi oleh orang-orang disini karena mereka percaya, bahwa..

Setiap pasangan kekasih yang datang kesini, akan kandas di tengah jalan.

Ya, disinilah kenangan indah itu terjadi. Kenangan antara aku dan Kris.

Dan sekarang, aku sendiri disini. Di tengah-tengah rumput yang semakin meninggi seiring waktu. Berdiam diri. Tak kunjung pergi dari tempat 'menakutkan' ini. Layaknya boneka yang sering digunakan petani untuk mengusir gagak-gagak yang mampir untuk memakan hasil taniannya.

_*Like a scarecrow, who stands alone even after everyone leaves_

**Scarecrow [2012]**

_Korea Selatan (20/03/2012) : Personil EXO, Kris Berhenti Menjadi Penyanyi. _

_Fans EXO harus siap untuk kehilangan salah satu idola yang mereka sayangi. Karena Kris, leader dari boyband EXO memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi penyanyi dan keluar dari dunia permusik-an. _

_Seperti yang dikatakan Lee Soo Man selaku pemilik agensi SM Entertainment (Agensi EXO), bahwa leader dengan nama asli Wu Yi Fan itu berhenti menjadi penyanyi dan memilih bergelut di bisnis almarhum ayahnya. _

_"Kris memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi penyanyi karena Ia ingin melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya. Ia memilih keputusan itu karena tidak ada yang bisa melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya selain Kris. Karena ia juga anak satu-satunya di keluarga-nya." Seperti itulah perkataan Lee Soo Man saat mengadakan Press Conference untuk menjelaskan rumour Kris akan keluar yang sudah tersebar sebelum Ia benar-benar keluar dari EXO. _

_Kris juga meminta maaf dengan air mata yang terus mengalir untuk fans-nya yang senantiasa memberikan dukungan untuknya. _

_"Aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya untuk fans EXO yang selalu mendukung EXO dan aku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Maaf sekali aku tidak bisa menemani kalian selama yang kalian inginkan." _

_Member EXO yang lain juga mengungkapkan rasa sedihnya saat mengetahui pemimpin yang mereka sayangi memutuskan untuk tidak bersama mereka lagi. _

_"Kami masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa leader kami itu akan meninggalkan kami. Sebenarnya kami tak ingin Kris hyung pergi, dan kalau boleh mengajukan sebuah protes saat Press Conference, aku akan melakukannya. Tetapi kami memaklumi-nya. Ia memang sangat menyayangi almarhum ayahnya." Ucap Kai selaku member termuda di EXO. _

_Sekarang, tak ada yang tahu kabar Kris setelah Press Conference yang di selenggarakan oleh SM Entertainment. _

_*I'm a scarecrow standing on one foot  
I'm a sad scarecrow, my heart aching without you._

Air mataku lolos saat aku melihat berita yang ada di Koran hari ini.

Sakit.

Sakit harus meninggalkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang nilainya tak bisa dibandingkan oleh nilai apapun. Sakit harus meninggalkan sahabat yang menemaniku setiap saat. Aku masih tidak percaya, bahwa aku memilih keputusan yang—memang—menimbulkan penyesalan di akhir. Untuk mengejar cintamu kembali.

Ya, aku memang harus melakukan ini demi Ia. Huang Zi Tao.

Namja dengan mata seperti panda—namun akan terlihat seperti kucing hitam jika ia menggodaku, namja yang manis, namja yang manja, namja yang cengeng, namja yang mempunya arti besar bagi hidupku.

Ah, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

Apakah Ia sudah melupakanku dan mendapat pengganti yang jauh lebih baik dan **setia **dibanding aku yang meninggalkannya hanya karena karir?

_*In the harsh wind, I keep swaying  
Even if my body scatters apart_

Sekarang, aku sudah berada di sebuah taman yang menjadi saksi cintaku dan saksi akhir cintaku bersamanya. Tempat ini penuh dengan semua kenangan manis yang sering kami lalui bersama. Tertawa, menangis, kejar-kejaran, berciuman, semua itu kami lakukan di sini. Di tempat yang menurut semua orang tempat terkutuk.

Dulu, aku tak mengerti mengapa tempat ini dikatakan tempat terkutuk. Tempat ini jauh dari kata terkutuk, karena disini nyaman, indah, penuh kasih sayang. Sampai sekarangpun aku tak mengerti dengan kata terkutuk untuk tempat ini.

Dulu, setiap kali aku dan Tao datang kesini. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang hanya melewati taman itu tanpa mampir kesana selalu menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Bahkan kami sering sekali mendengar perkataan mereka :

"Apakah mereka tidak takut akan kandas hubungan mereka jika ke sana?"

Tapi, reaksi kami berdua selalu sama. Tak peduli dan terus bergenggaman tangan dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir masing-masing. Kami bahagia.

Namun sekarang?

Cintaku kandas di tempat ini juga. Bukan karena sebuah kutukan yang mengatakan bahwa sepasang kekasih yang akan kesini akan kandas di tengah jalan. Tetapi karena kebodohanku yang memilih karir yang bisa ku gapai di lain waktu daripada namja yang sangat berarti untukku itu.

_*If you'd come to me some day  
I want to embrace you with my arms wide open._

Kapan kau akan kesini lagi, baby panda?

Aku merindukanmu dan menunggumu sekarang dan selamanya, selama kau masih tidak menghampiriku dengan tangan terbuka. Aku akan terus menunggumu.

Aku membuang Koran itu dengan tatapan dinginku, bekas air mata menhiasi setiap permukaan pipiku. Dengan gontai, aku berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang letaknya jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Melampiaskan seluruh tangisanku karena kebodohanku.

_*I'll wait for U._

**Scarecrow [2012]**

Bibirku menampilkan senyum tipis ketika aku sampai di tempat ini. Ah, baunya masih sama. Bau tanaman yang nyaman.

Tanganku mengambil sebuah bunga kecil nan cantik lalu memetiknya sambil meminta maaf padanya karena telah lancang melepaskannya dari tanah. Lalu aku mendekati bunga itu pada indra penciumku. Wangi, wangi kenyamanan.

Mataku menatap sekitar taman ketika aku sudah puas menghirup wangi sang bunga di tanganku. Masih sepi seperti biasanya. Namun, mataku menangkap sebuah jejak kaki di bawah kakiku.

Aku terkejut dengan jejak kaki yang besar daripada punyaku itu. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berani datang kesini selain diriku? Apakah ia datang kesini sendirian? Apakah ia datang dengan kekasihnya untuk memutuskannya seperti yang aku alami?

Aku harap, option kedua tidak terjadi kepada kekasih sang pemilik jejak kaki besar itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah pohon rindang yang besar yang dulu aku dan Kris suka melakukan piknik disana. Setelah sampai, aku duduk di bawah pohon itu lalu menyandarkan badanku ke pohon di belakangku.

Aku terus termenung, ber-nostalgia dengan semua kenangan demi kenangan yang aku dan Kris buat setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Musim kemarau melanda China saat itu, di musim yang indah itu sepasang kekasih tengah kejar-kejaran, mengelilingi pohon rindang yang besar dan tua. Satu namja berambut blonde mengejar seorang namja berambut hitam yang sedang menyelamatkan sandwich yang tinggal satu-satunya. _

_"Tao, itu sandwich gege!" _

_"Tidak ini punya Tao!" _

_"Itu punya gege!" _

_"Enak saja! Aku yang mendapatkannya duluan, aku juga yang membuatnya, jadi ini punyaku!" _

_Namja berambut blonde bernama Kris berhenti mengejar kekasihnya sambil mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan namja berambut hitamn bernama Tao itu tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat kecapekan mengejarnya. _

_"Capek ge?" tanya Tao sambil mendekati Kris-nya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan licik lalu mengambil sandwich yang ada di tangan Tao. Berhasil!_

_"Yey! Aku mendapatkannya!" seru Kris sambil memeletkan lidahnya meledek Tao lalu duduk di bawah pohon yang baru saja ia kelilingi tadi. Tao menatap Kris sebal lalu duduk disampingnya. _

_Tao menatap Kris yang sudah menggigit setengah sandwich yang ia buat sebelum ke tempat ini. Kris yang sedari tadi merasa bahwa Tao terus menatapnya menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah Tao. Tao menatap Kris geram. _

_"Aku mau, ge!" _

_"Tidak, ini punya gege!" Tao semakin menatap sebal sang kekasih. Lalu sekelabat ide muncul di otaknya. Dengan senyuman liciknya, ia mencubit pipinya keras membuat air matanya keluar, lalu menutup matanya dan membuat sebuah isakan tangisan pelan untuk menggoda Kris. _

_Dan tentu saja, Kris menatap Tao dengan khawatir lalu menaruh sandwich yang tinggal setengah ke kotak piknik. Ia mengelus pipi Tao sambil terus meminta maaf. _

_"Ssshh, gege cuma bercanda, baby. Iya iya, sandwichnya gak gege habiskan kok. Maafin gege. Gege tau gege salah. Cupcupcup..udah dong. Kamu bikin gege takut ah!" dalam hati, sebuah senyuman kemenangan muncul di pikiran Tao. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan air mata yang masih ada di matanya. _

_"G-gege jahat! T-tao be-benci gege! Huweeeeeee." Kris semakin kelabakan. Perasaan takut semakin muncul membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah, Kris memeluk pandanya sambil menenangkannya. _

_"Sshhh..iya gege salah. Maafin gege, jangan benci gege ya." _

_"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kris semakin shock ketika Tao semakin menangis di pelukannya. Kris semakin mengelus punggung Tao dengan gerakan cepat. _

_"Ssshh udah dong Tao, iya iya. Gege bakal mengkabulkan apapun yang Tao inginkan. Gege janji.." Tao melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Kris. Rasa senang semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap kekasihnya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. _

_"Benarkah?" _

_"Iya…" _

_"Janji?" _

_"Ja..janji…." _

_Dengan perasaan senang, Tao memeluk Kris dengan erat, membuat Kris salah tingkah. _

_"Sudah peluknya. Nanti gege gak bisa napas nih!" dengan cepat Tao melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kris dengan tawanya. Membuat Kris gemas dan semakin cinta dengan Tao. _

_"Makanlah sandwichnya, setelah ini kita pulang dan siap-siap pergi ke suatu tempat." _

_"Baiklaaaahh!" _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cukup gelap di langit.

_*After the sun sets and everyone goes home  
I am standing alone in a wide field_

Matahari semakin turun dan membuat semuanya gelap. Hanya ada penerangan yang rata-rata rusak karena tidak pernah diurus lagi. membuatku tak bisa melihat diriku sendiri karena gelapnya malam. Aku menutup mataku dan air mata turun dengan lancangnya.

_*Little by little, I can't see ahead of me because of the darkness  
It makes me more and more afraid of being alone but_

Gelap. Sepi. Sunyi. Kenapa suasana ini seperti hatiku?

Kemana kau saat aku butuhkan, ge?

Kemana kau saat aku menangis?

Kemana kau saat aku tertawa?

Kemana kau saat aku kesepian?

Mau sampai kapan kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?

"Apa ini?" mataku menemukan sebuah Koran yang tergeletak begitu saja di tempat aku berada sekarang, di sebuah air pancuran yang sudah penuh dengan lumut karena tidak pernah di bersihkan. Tanganku mengulur kebawah untuk mengambil Koran tersebut lalu membacanya artikel dengan tak percaya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi seorang penyanyi?

_*When I opened my tightly shut eyes at some point  
Beautiful stars were shining  
Like the images of you, who left far away._

_As I looked at them, I prayed that you'll come back to me some day_

**Scarecrow [2012]**

_"Wah bunga-nya bagus sekali!"_

_"Raspberry ini manis sekali ge! Coba deh!"_

_"Wah ramai ya!" _

_Kalimat-kalimat pujian terus saja terlontarkan oleh bibir manis Tao, membuat Kris tersenyum. Tao yang polos memang sangat cerewet jika melihat sesuatu yang menarik di matanya atau indra lainnya._

_"Gege, Tao mau ice cream~" ucap Tao sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kris, Kris salah tingkah dengan pipi yang mengeluarkan rona merah. dengan senyum malu, Kris mengangguk lalu mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai ice cream yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Tao. _

_"Rasa strawberry, kan?" Tao mengangguk dengan semangat saat mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Kris memang paling tau apa yang dia suka. _

_Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ice cream pesanan Tao sudah ada di depan mata. Membuat Tao tak sabar mencicipinya. Kris memberikan ice cream-nya kepada sang kekasih. _

_"Suapiiin~" ucap Tao dengan manja-nya membuat Kris gemas dan tertawa. Dengan senang hati, Kris menyuapi ice cream ke mulut manis Tao. _

_Saking menikmati ice creamnya, Tao tidak menyadari bahwa sudut bibirnya kotor karena ice cream yang ia makan. Kris menatap noda di sudut bibir Tao dengan tatapan sulit ditebak. Lalu entah instingnya atau apa ia mendekati bibirnya ke sudut bibir Tao lalu melumat noda ice cream di sudut bibir manis itu. _

_"K-kris g-gege?" _

_"Aku mencintaimu, Tao." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, namun aku masih saja betah di taman yang sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu taman yang rusak serta bintang dan bulan di langit. Sepi, sunyi, gelap, seperti hatiku yang penuh keegoisan.

_*Words I couldn't say then, words I'm saying now, though it may be too late_

Tanganku mengelus sebuah foto yang sudah terlihat usang. Fotoku bersama Tao. Temanku yang memfoto kami. Foto itu di ambil saat itu aku sedang merapikan rambut Tao dengan lembut. Pada saat itu aku masih menyimpan perasaanku untuk Tao diam-diam dan tak ada yang mengetahui tentang perasaanku kecuali aku dan Tuhan.

Saat itu muncul rasa senang yang sangat membuncah karena aku dapat kesempatan menyentuh rambut hitam alaminya yang aku suka. Menghirup wangi rambutnya yang khas, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gelak tawa. Aku rindu dengan perasaan itu. Aku sangat merindukannya.

_*I love you, I love you, My Love_

_Drrrrt. Drrrttt._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan itu artinya beberapa menit lagi aku akan meninggalkan China untuk selama-lamanya. Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa? Karena aku akan tinggal di Canada dan melanjutkan bisnis ayahku seperti yang aku katakana di Press Conference, padahal aku belum menemukan sosok pandaku yang manis hari ini.

Apakah sebaiknya aku menyerah?

Atau tetap disini dan tetap menunggunya?

Apakah—

"Hiks.."

Aku terkaget ketika mendengar suara isakan tangis. Membuatku menoleh ke depan dan….aku melihat sosok manis itu sedang menangis dengan tangan kanan memegang Koran yang aku buang sore tadi. Apa benar ia..

Tao? Tao-ku?

Dengan ragu, aku mendekati namja yang memang benar Tao dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangisan. Tao yang berada di hadapanku menangis dengan keras, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat berusaha menahan tangisannya. Tangan kanan nya ia kepal dengan kuat membuat Koran yang ada di tangannya remuk.

Tao mengusap air matanya memakai lengan kirinya dengan kasar lalu memaksakan tersenyum dengan bibir bawahnya yang terlihat merah dan mengeluarkan darah karena ia gigit dengan keras. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kok bisa disini, Kris?" Hatiku mencolos seketika, Ia memanggilku dengan Kris. bukan dengan sebutan gege. Aku tau ia membenciku sekarang.

"Ini tidak benar, kan?" tanya nya saat aku tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya. Ia menunjukkan Koran yang telah remuk itu. Menunjukkan artikel utama yang ada di Koran itu. Hatiku semakin mencolos melihat air mata kembali turun dari mata indahnya, darah semakin mengalir di bibirnya walaupun terkesan tidak nampak.

"Kenapa bisa?! Ini masa depanmu! Kenapa kau memilih jalan yang salah seperti ini?! aku tau kau membenci ayahmu karena ia meninggalkan ibumu! Kenapa?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontarkan oleh bibir manis Tao yang terluka, dengan isakan yang terus terdengar tanpa perdulikan aku yang terus saja semakin merasa bersalah karena semua keegoisanku.

"Kau gila! Kalau aku jadi kau aku tak akan mungkin meninggalkan EXO! Ini masa depanmu! Masa depan—"

"Kaulah masa depanku, Tao. Bukan EXO. Bukan karir."

**Scarecrow [2012]**

"Kaulah masa depanku, Tao. Bukan EXO. Bukan karir."

Air mataku turun begitu saja ketika mendengar tutur kata Kris yang terkesan bullshit. Mau sampai kapan ia begini kepadaku. Belum puas menyakitiku? Kenapa?

"I know you're a liar, Kris. So, just go to Korea now and make an apologize to your fans that Press Conference it's just a joke."

"Why you not trust me?!"

"Because you're a liar! You say that you'll always in my side, always love me no matter what happen! But, you left me with your lies!" Bisa ku lihat perasaan terkejut dan tak percaya dari wajah Kris. Membuat hatiku sakit karena berpura-pura berkata kasar seakan aku membencinya.

Kris menatapku tak percaya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata elang itu. Tubuhnya ia dekatkan ke tubuhku lalu memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, membuat air mata yang sejak tadi ku tahan langsung meleleh begitu saja. Aku kembali terisak di pelukannya. Menangis dengan keras, tak peduli dengan telinga Kris yang terasa pekak.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah. Aku tau aku egois. Bunuh aku jika kau membenciku, aku tak sanggup melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Aku semakin menangis dengan perkataannya. Kau memang egois, ge.

"Memang menjadi penyanyi itu adalah cita-citaku, tetapi kaulah cita-citaku yang sesungguhnya. Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, kau boleh benci padaku, kau bahkan boleh membunuhku saat ini juga. Aku tidak berbohong, kau masa depanku. Bukan EXO, bukan karir. Kau masa depanku." Kris melepaskan pelukannya dengan air mata yang melekat di pipinya, bibirnya merah, hidungnya merah, matanya tersimpan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat disana. Membuatku tak tega dan tak bisa membencinya.

Dengan perasaan yang membuncah, aku mencium bibirnya tanpa lumatan. Ciuman rindu.

"A-aku men—huks—cintai g-gege. Ja-jangan tinggalin Ta-tao lagi, huks."

Kris menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, dengan air mata yang mengalir di matanya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lalu bibirnya dengan pelan menempel di bibirku dengan lembut, melumat bibirku yang luka dengan pelan, dengan air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi bibirnya dan bibirku.

"Aku janji..aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya."

**. . .**

_Canada, Amerika Utara. (21/11/2013) : Kris (Mantan member EXO), Sukses Dengan Bisnis Almarhum Ayah-nya._

_Seorang mantan penyanyi dan rapper terkenal Kris, sukses menggeluti bidang bisnis almarhum ayah-nya. Sebuah sumber yang mengaku sekertaris-nya mengatakan bahwa Kris akhir-akhir ini telah menaiki popularitas perusahaannya dengan semua kerja kerasnya. _

_"Ketua Kris memang pemimpin yang sangat bijaksana. Ia telah membuat perusahaan terkenal dimata publik, dalam maupun luar negeri." Begitulah kata sang sekertaris. _

_Perusahaan Kris juga telah masuk di jajaran perusahaan tersukses di majalah TIME setelah perusahaan social network terkenal, Facebook dan Twitter. _

_Kris yang sempat di wawancarai oleh majalah TIME mengaku tidak terlalu berbangga diri atas kesuksesannya. _

_"Ini masih tahap awal, saya masih harus berusaha." Begitulah kata Kris. _

_Kris yang sekarang telah menyandang status menikah rencana-nya akan membuka cabang perusahaan di China dan Korea Selatan dalam waktu dekat, dan ia juga akan mampir ke SM Entertainment untuk bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man dan EXO yang telah memberikan banyak hal kepadanya. _

_"Aku berterima kasih kepada Lee Soo Man Songsaengnim yang sudah mengajari saya banyak hal, lalu saya berterima kasih kepada EXO yang telah memberikan selamat kepada saya barusan, aku merindukan kalian. Dan aku juga berterima kasih banyak kepada pendamping hidupku yang sudah mau menemaniku membuat project ketika engkau sedang capek-capeknya mengurusiku. Aku mencintaimu." Begitulah sedikit dari pidato-nya saat merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 27 tahun. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__The End.

Hello, readers! Widi balik sebentar dengan ff baru yang makin gaje makin amburadul makin failed.  
Fanfiction ini dibuat pada hari ini setelah ujian karena terinspirasi oleh lagu yang judulnya sama dengan judul fanfict, Scarecrow. Terima kasih buat yang baru saja selesai membaca ff Widi, silahkan di review ya. Tolong hargai karya Widi, terima kasih.

Ah iya, selama widi hiatus, widi sempet" ngeliat review Why? kemarin", dan...segitu aja reviewnya. Widi jadi kurang gimana gtu..  
Tapi widi tetep terima kasih buat yang senantiasa review ff Why? punya Widi ^^  
Kalo ff Why? nya bener-bener pengen dilanjutin, tolong di review banyak-banyak ya. Kalo yang ngereview segitu aja, Widi bakal mutusin buat berhenti lanjutin Why? karena kurang yang minat.

Okedeh. Itu aja yang mau Widi sampein sebenarnya(?), dan sekarang Widi akan kembali hiatus.

Bye-bye~~

Di review ya! Jangan lupa! ^u^


End file.
